


come on get higher; loosen my lips

by inanotheruniverse



Series: love they say [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Minor Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotheruniverse/pseuds/inanotheruniverse
Summary: To be honest, when Christen agreed to miss yoga class to go with Kelley and Lindsey to take Tobin to the dentist, she only wanted to make sure that Kelley’s not going to cause a mess.Granted, Lindsey is already going, but Christen can never be too sure because Kelley is unstoppable and both Lindsey and Tobin are just too good for this world (and too weak to resist Kelley’s ways).She never really thought that it’s Tobin who’s going to stir up trouble.or the wisdom tooth extraction au





	come on get higher; loosen my lips

To be honest, when Christen agreed to miss yoga class to go with Kelley and Lindsey to take Tobin to the dentist, she only wanted to make sure that Kelley’s not going to _cause_ a mess.

Granted, Lindsey is already going, but Christen can never be too sure because Kelley is _unstoppable_ and both Lindsey and Tobin are just too good for this world (and too weak to resist Kelley’s _ways_ ).

She never really thought that it’s Tobin who’s going to stir up trouble.

…

  


Taking out Tobin’s wisdom tooth isn’t the problem, or the twenty minutes that follow after that, where Tobin does nothing but giggle at every single thing Kelley does.

“Chris!” Kelley whisper hisses, her chuckles almost turning breathless. “Chris, watch this.”

Christen looks up from the paperwork she’s going over—it’s really not unusual for Tobin to miss something—and glances at the ruckus.

Kelley turns to Tobin again after finally managing to get Christen’s attention, poking a still-dazed Tobin lightly on the shoulder.

Tobin’s shoulders gently shake, a tiny giggle escaping her throat. It turns into a full-blown laugh when Kelley says _Oui_ , in the worst French accent Christen has ever heard, one that ends in a high pitch.

“ _Oui, oui, oui_ ,” Kelley continues, makes Christen wince in the process because at this point, she sounds almost like a broken fire truck siren.

Tobin rolls onto her side, or at least as far as the dental chair would let her, and buries half of her face against the leather rest.

She even slaps a hand against the chair's arm. “She said _oui_.”

(How _oui_ is funny, Christen will never know.)

On the other side of the dental chair, Lindsey snickers. “Oh my God. She’s so out of it.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Tobin repeats, and then snorts so hard that it brings another round of giggles from her, and chuckles from everyone, including Christen.

The dentist aide waltzes back into the room with Tobin’s prescriptions in hand, and it forces Kelley to go back to her spot beside Christen (to her utter disappointment).

He goes straight to Christen, since she’s the one holding Tobin’s paperwork. Besides, Tobin isn’t really in the right state to explain prescription meds to.

Tobin’s giggles eventually die down, now that her friend is no longer blurting out the most random things that she’s getting Tobin to repeat.

But she gets bored too, just as quick, and starts scanning the room with one eye open. The other is caught close as she presses her temple deeper into the dental chair’s headrest, thoroughly entertained by the grey swirls half of her vision sees behind its lid.

The open half lands on a smiling Lindsey, and it’s only then that Tobin makes an effort to move her head. She cracks the other eye open, blinks the spots away, and then says, “Lady, you have a hole in your cheek.”

“Do I?” Lindsey humors her friend, poking a finger into a dimple, deep enough that the tip sinks. “Did you mean this?”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Tobin gasps, amazed. “Where’d it go?!”

Lindsey giggles, though it has more to do with the innocent, earnest look on Tobin’s face when she asks, reminding her of herself that one day back in kindergarten, and she had the curious guts to ask the teacher how babies were made.

Kelley cackles. _Of course she does_. Which leaves Christen to be the only one grimacing in embarrassment.

Thankfully, the dentist aide—the very, _very_ kind dentist aide who helped convince the dentist that he absolutely can’t let them stay at the waiting area of his clinic or else people might swarm in for autographs; hence why they’re cramped inside the treatment room now—only huffs out a laugh behind his green face mask.

“I’m sorry,” Christen says. “I promise she’s not like this. _Not usually_.”

“I’ve encountered worse, trust me,” the aide replies. “At least she’s not crying hysterically about cheating _boyfriends_ and whatnot.”

Christen hums and sucks at her teeth for lack of anything to say; doesn’t really want to touch that topic with a fifty-foot pole.

…

  


Kelley’s back at it again the moment the dentist aide steps out and she hears the _click_ of the door closing.

Like Christen has said, _unstoppable_.

“Toby,” Kelley calls as she crosses the distance between her chair and Tobin’s in two giant strides. “Hey, Toby.”

“Hey,” Tobin answers, slurring a little.

Kelley leans her face closer to Tobin’s, and then laughs at the way Tobin’s lips purse as she slowly goes cross-eyed.

And then she whispers _fart_ , before blowing air through her lips to imitate the sound.

Tobin bursts into a loud laugh, her hands clapping so sloppily she almost misses. But her mouth opens a little too wide and it pulls on the wound in a way that sends a sobering jolt throughout Tobin’s system.

“ _Ow, ow_ ,” Tobin groans, cupping the throbbing side of her jaw with a hand. “My mouth hurts.”

“Kell, that’s enough,” Christen lightly warns when it looks like Kelley’s about to go again.

Kelley pouts at her, though it doesn’t really work because Christen has long developed some level of resistance when it comes to that. (It only seems to work on Emily these days.)

Christen fishes her phone from her pocket to check the time, then, “Come on. We need to go so Tobin can rest.”

She stands beside Kelley, and hands the prescription paper to Lindsey for safe keeping (the only one who bothered bringing a bag with her, bless her).

Kelley takes a step back as Christen leans forward and gently shakes a now whimpering Tobin on her shoulder. “Honey, we need to go now.”

Tobin opens both her eyes in response to the voice she now deems _angelic_ , and her whimpers quickly turn into _whoas_ because, _well_ , _whoa_.

One side of Christen’s hair is tucked behind her ear, while the other falls into perfect curls that Tobin’s sure warrants at least ten shampoo commercials of different kinds—thirty seconds of the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen in her life and her beautiful hair getting blown by the wind is something she’d watch on loop for ten hours straight.

“Who’s that?” Tobin whispers, or at least she thinks she does, but she really didn’t. “ _Who’s that_? She’s so beautiful?”

When her mouth hangs open, Christen can see a piece of the gauze stuffed in her cheeks peeking out. She tries not to grimace, though she knows she fails.

Kelley, though, has no problems letting Tobin know. “Ew, Tobin, that’s disgusting,” she whines, and then pushes Tobin’s chin to close.

But Tobin’s mouth doesn’t budge as she continues to stare at Christen, entranced.

“That’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Tobin confesses in a mumble. “Who _is_ that?”

The words may have come out slurred, but Christen hears it perfectly. So perfectly that it sends the blood rushing to the tips of her ears and her eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh my God,” Lindsey gasps again, muffling it with the hand she covers her mouth with so Christen wouldn’t hear.

Kelley—ever the goddess of mischief—plucks her phone out, quickly tapping on Emily’s name for a FaceTime call.

Christen swears she hears Emily’s _babe, this better be important, I’m in the middle of practice_ , and Kelley’s _you can’t miss this_ , but she’s too stunned to tell her off; too floored to look away from Tobin’s dumbstruck face.

She’s heard Tobin tell her this a thousand times, granted it’s almost always when they’re alone; but there’s something about the way Tobin’s eyes are shining earnestly, _now_ —like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time—that disarms her completely.

“It’s Christen,” Kelley says to move things along, towards the interesting turn it has taken. Because Christen is too frozen to speak. “Your girlfriend, remember?”

“Christen,” Tobin repeats obediently, though what Kelley has said next seems to just pass through because _finally_ , she has a name; repeats it two more times, like she’s trying to see how Christen’s name falls from her lips, and then smiling because she _likes_ it. “Christen is so pretty.”

Tobin turns to where Lindsey is, stretching a hand out to tap her on the knee. “Lady, do you think she knows who I am?”

Lindsey presses her lips together to hold in a laugh, though her nostrils still flare when she answers, “I think she might.”

She hazards a wary glance towards Christen, but the other woman seems to be blinking nonstop, frowning in confusion because honestly, _what is happening_.

“Oh,” Tobin quiets down, and then turns shy, casting bashful glances at Christen. “Do you know me?”

“I—I,” Christen starts with a stutter; clears her throat to wipe the traces of her own bashfulness away. “I do. Yes.”

Behind her, Kelley snickers despite the glare that Christen throws over her shoulder, while Emily doesn’t even bother resisting the urge to cackle, that it echoes past the speaker of Kelley’s phone.

“Yeah?” Tobin sighs, and her eyes form those laugh lines Christen loves seeing as she smiles. “I’m lucky then.”

Christen drops her chin to hide the redness that spreads all over her cheeks, chewing at her bottom lip as she looks at Tobin from under her lids.

“Why are you lucky?” Kelley prods, which earns her a sharp _stop it_ from Christen that she completely ignores.

“Because Christen knows me,” Tobin simply says. “Can I hold your hand?”

Christen slowly nods. She really can’t find it in her heart to say no—even though she probably should herd everyone out before the dentist’s next appointment comes in—not when Tobin’s looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

Tobin lets out a soft _yay_ as she reaches for the hand closest to her, pressing the back of it against her stuffed cheek.

Christen’s hand is a little warm, and Tobin doesn’t mind it at all.

…

  


“ _Kell_ , _why are you making me watch this lovefest,_ ” Emily whines from the other line; whines even more when Kelley zooms in and the camera catches the way Tobin casually nuzzles the back of Christen’s hand, like she’s been doing for the longest time. “ _Where’s the savagery?!_ ”

“There was, earlier!” Kelley defends. “Maybe I should say fart again.”

“Christen,” Tobin calls, and both Emily and Kelley admittedly wait with bated breaths for the next words that will come out of her mouth.

Though, they both groan in disappointment at Tobin’s _my mouth hurts_ , and the ( _sickeningly_ ) soft, sweet way Christen dabs at the drool that slides down Tobin’s chin with the paper towels she’s pulled out of the nearby box.

Lindsey tilts her head as she looks at the two, an endeared smile blooming on her lips. “I don’t think it’s gonna work anymore, Kell.”

“Thanks,” Tobin says after Christen finishes helping her clean up.

(Christen balls up the used tissue like it’s no big deal at all, and it’s how Lindsey knows she’s _right_.)

“Let’s go home, babe?”

Tobin’s mouth hangs open again, and Christen is quick to stick two fingers under her chin just so she won’t stretch and pull at the wound _again_. “We have a house?”

Christen _tsks_ first, and her _be careful_ , _please_ that follows falls on deaf ears because Tobin is still waiting for the answer to her question. So she says, “We do.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Tobin marvels, and if it's possible to get even more dazed, she does. “Did you marry me?”

“What? No!”

“She’s not yet ready for that kind of commitment, Toby,” Kelley jumps in, and Emily laughs her approval.

“Oh,” Tobin hums. There’s a long second where she pouts at that piece of information, but her eyes smile again when she says, “That's okay. I can wait.”

“Kelley, I swear to God!” Christen twists around to give Kelley a firm smack on her head, but Tobin has interlaced their fingers together, which keeps her in place.

“Do I get to kiss you, though?”

Kelley backs away for a good distance just as Christen opens her mouth to speak—to a spot that she knows will be impossible for Christen to reach, and then hurries up to say, “But are you sure you _only_ want to _kiss_ her?”

“You are so dead,” Lindsey says— _states_ —because judging by the murderous look in Christen’s eyes, it’s basically a fact.

One that Christen confirms through gritted teeth. “She. Is.”

From the FaceTime’s line, they hear a guy’s voice shout _Sonnett, you’re up next_ , to which Emily answers with a loud, ecstatic _five more minutes! I can’t miss this!_

“Christen.” Tobin tugs at Christen’s hand, wanting to get her attention back; ignores the ruckus that Kelley and Emily are making.

Christen’s stern voice melts into mellow once she turns to face Tobin—which makes Lindsey roll her eyes (in good nature, of course), because there’s disgustingly cute, and then there’s _these_ two.

But even she cackles when she hears Tobin say, “Can I touch your butt?”

And at the very, very high pitch that she doesn’t even know Christen can reach. “Tobin Heath!”

**Author's Note:**

> going through my drafts (while procrastinating on a wip) and editing some of my old works for t/c. i mean, why not, right? haha
> 
> i'd love to talk about t/c more! and the uswnt in general. or anything, really. :D hmu @ geekmythologys.tumblr.com


End file.
